Dirty Dancin'
by beccajoffical
Summary: Percy Weasley didn't want to go out. But once he got to the club, he was sure glad he did. Based on Dirty Dancin' by NKTOB


Percy Weasley was not happy. In fact, he was far from it.

His little brother, Ron, was getting married in just a few days and Bill and Charlie had decided that he needed a proper Bachelor's party, since they thought he was never gonna get married. So, they had set a date where they would go to a Muggle club and drink their worries away in congratulations to Ron.

So, here he was. Bill was sitting beside him, since he was married and didn't want to tempt the anger of his wife, Fleur. Ron was knocking back shots and screaming to the world about how he was the luckiest man in the world. Harry Potter, his best friend, was laughing and trying to get Ron to slow down. Charlie had caught the attention of a few attractive women and was now dancing with all of them with George.

That was when he saw her.

She was wearing a skin-tight black dress that accentuated her curves quite nicely. She had her blonde curls piled up messily on top of her head but she managed to pull it off. Her light blue eyes popped no doubt due to the makeup she had put on. Her long tan legs looked even longer with the bright red pumps she had on. She was dancing with her girl friends and looked like she was having a great time.

He shook his head. He and Penelope were starting to talk again, possibly with the chance of getting back together. Looking at this Muggle woman was going to do no good. He went back to drinking his third beer of the night.

That was when she saw him.

She said a couple of words to the girls she was with and made her way over to Percy. He started mentally sweating. What if she cursed him out for staring? Maybe she was here to flirt with Bill. When she stood in front of their table, Percy realized she was even more gorgeous up close.

"Fancy a dance?" Percy looked up and realized that she was talking to him, not Bill.

"I'm not a good dancer." He tried to excuse himself. While he wanted to spend time with this vixen, he was sure that he would embarrass himself.

"Nonsense." She grabbed his hand and basically forced him out of his chair, with Bill nudging him to go. Once she had him out in the middle of the floor, he realized that Penelope wouldn't approve of this. "You look like you just came from work."

"Because I did." He tried working late so he could get out of this event but Charlie and George showed up and drug him to the club. He barely had time to remove his robe and tie and roll up his sleeves. Before he knew it, she was unbuttoning his shirt. After three buttons, she ran her hands through his hair and he had to try and contain a sigh.

"There you go." She smiled.

She then pulled him close and started dancing with him. He decided that he probably wouldn't see this girl again after tonight so he threw out reason and pulled her even closer to him. He felt himself get excited, just by dancing with her. He placed his hands on her hips and watched her move her hips like a temptress. After a few minutes, she obviously felt it too because she kissed him. Percy froze for a few seconds before he started responding. While Penelope could kiss, she had nothing on this blonde who was making him feel things he never had before.

She grabbed his hand and led him into the girls' bathroom. He then realized what was going on. Percy Weasley was about to have his first one-night stand with a stranger but as soon as she shoved him in a stall, he forgot about that.

She pulled his body against hers as he pressed her into door, which she had thankfully locked. He absolutely loved the moans, because he knew he was the one making her do it. He loved how she pleaded for him to take her. Most of all, he loved how he felt when he was inside her, making her scream and moan for more.

It was over all too soon. He tried to hold back, to make it last as long as possible, but he could no longer control himself. With her legs around him and her hands in his hair, he let go. Not even a few seconds later, she followed.

After five minutes, they had made themselves acceptable looking to go back out in the club. Percy knew that if he was to use his wand, it would have only taken five seconds, but he couldn't resist this woman finding out magic.

"I'm Audrey." She introduced herself. Audrey. It fit her.

"Percy."

"We should do that again." She suggested with a smirk. "You were bloody fantastic." Suddenly, Percy was thankful that Penelope asked him to read books on how to please a woman. It seemed that it worked rather well.

* * *

Dirty Dancin' – New Kids on the Block

Wasn't in the mood for dancin', forget about romancing  
'cause I already got a lady  
Wasn't tryin' to be flirty, wasn't feeling dirty  
'til this shorty started runnin' on me  
With her itty-bitty waist and her pretty pretty face  
And the leanest, meanest, badest, badest body  
Didn't have no time to waste, she was looking for a taste  
And she was wanting me to party

Oh, it's so crazy, she's like Baby, I'm like Swayze  
I'm said, oh, and I'm burning up  
So, let's turn it up, I said turn it up now

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me

Now, I ain't looking for no drama,  
I don't want karma 'cause my baby sittin' in bed at home  
She knows that I be lying and that I be trying to get this shorty with me all alone  
Pretty pretty lips and her big 'ol hips  
It's getting hotter when she touches me with her fingertips  
And her sexy eyes and those big 'ol thighs  
It's getting hotter like The Block up in the summertime

Oh, it's so crazy, she's like Baby, I'm like Swayze  
I'm said, oh, and I'm burning up  
So, let's turn it up, I said turn it up now

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me

Now, I know that my girl is alone  
And she's been blowing me up on my phone  
But I can shower when I get back home  
'cause tonight I'm dancing dirty, yeah..

Now, I know that my girl is alone  
And she's been blowing me up on my phone  
But I can shower when I get back home  
'cause tonight I'm dancing dirty, yeah..

Oh, it's so crazy, she's like Baby, I'm like Swayze  
I'm said, oh, and I'm burning up  
So, let's turn it up, I said turn it up now

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me


End file.
